It's All Downhill From Here
by AllVowels
Summary: The study group go on a ski weekend at the Dean's prodding. It ends up being a Greendale type of weekend.
1. Chapter 1

Title: It's All Downhill From Here

Author: All Vowels

AN: I don't own community. I got into community last year and started shipping Jeff/Annie and I have been lurking at M&M. I saw butterbadger's prompt about a ski trip and my imagination got carried away. This is my first fanfic in a long time so please be nice!

* * *

><p>"30 second study break everyone!" The group groaned out loud at Annie's perky reminder.<p>

"Annie we've been over this, let's just plow on through the material so we can leave." Jeff paused for breath and then whipped his head towards Pierce, "Yes I said plow, don't say anything."

"I was only going to say that's what she said… What's up your rumpus, Forehead?"

"Nothing is up my _rumpus. _I just want to leave before…" Jeff looked around the room uncomfortably before leaning in a whispered, "Before the Dean stops by and gropes me. I evaded him earlier and he was wearing spandex ski pants, pink leg warmers and a fluffy fur coat. I don't need that today."

All seven sets of eyes shifted to the study room entrance. And waited. And waited some more.

"Huh, that's odd."

"What's odd besides you Ay-bed?"

Abed eye shifted to Pierce, "Usually mentioning the Dean is a perfect segway at the beginning of the episode. We are pretending to study and the Dean pops in and changes our directions."

Annie huffed, "What do you mean _pretend to study_? I do not schedule in 30 second pretend study breaks! And our 30 seconds are up back to biology."

"What's the Deany-o, study group-o?"

"Hmmm… His timing is off this week. He didn't read the script."

"Who cares about the script Abed? Look at the Dean, he is covered in fur. Do you know how they obtain that fur, they bash baby… "

"Whoa whoa whoa, cool your Britta Blasters, this is faux. As if I could afford real fur on my Dean's salary." Dean Pelton interrupted while stroking his faux fur coat. "Deanyways, I just came to invite Greendale's most talented study group on a free ski weekend! "

"What's the catch?"

"There's no catch Jeffrey. Just a free ski weekend at a top resort to say thank you for all you do for this school. You and Annie won the debate, Pierce won the paintball tournament against City College, Shirley gave birth and got me the cover of Dean Magazine, Troy and Abed built that beautiful blanket fort that got us on the news and Britta…" The dean trailed off uncertainly. "Britta, she well, I mean she… has fabulous hair. All expenses paid. Absolutely no strings attached. At all. None, nada, zip."

"Enough with the synonyms for nothing. We're not going."

"I don't know Jeffrey, a ski weekend sounds nice."

"Shirley, it's Greendale that offering this. We will probably be on a hillside in some hellhole, with a donkey and a rope as a ski lift." Unfortunately Jeff's argument was futile, because it's Greendale and it has the power to suck you in.

* * *

><p>The group met at Greendale early Friday afternoon. Shirley was bright eyed as she passed out brownies as each member arrived. Troy, Abed and Annie were the last to arrive.<p>

"Hey guys, sorry we are late but Troy's snow pants really slowed us down." Troy waddled up to the group in the thickest snow pants and coat the group had ever seen.

"Honestly Troy I don't know why you insisted on wearing that. You need dexterity while skiing, and you can hardly move."

"Well Annie, if we get into an avalanche guess who's going to survive? This guy." Troy tried to point his thumbs to his face but the padding from his coat prevented his arms from bending. "Anyways, by the time the Saint Bernard gets to us with his jug of nourishment you'll already be dead. And maybe some bites will be taken out of you because I'm hungry and the dog is taking too long. And then I've become a cannibal at it's all your fault because I can't eat Abed!" Tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

There was a moment of silence as the group looked at each other. None of them liked to deal with Troy's "uterine moments" as Pierce had dubbed them. The group kept the name, even though Britta argued it was a sexist way to refer to being in touch with one's inner turmoil, because they were impressed Pierce knew the term uterine.

"That would make a great movie. Avalanche strands a group in the woods, pitting them against each other to survive. And when they give in and finally get a taste of human flesh a rescue team flies overhead and we fade to black."

"Did you bring your camera? And can we add Zombies? And a wolf like that Liam Neeson movie?" Abed nodded his head in the affirmative and the two attempted their special handshake. In reality Troy flared his stiff arms as Abed patted his chest.

"We'll as sweet as you two are with your little bromance, shouldn't we be heading out? Where the hell is the dean anyway? How are we supposed to get this wonderful weekend started without him?"

"Oh no! I hope something didn't happen to him. Who knows what one of those furry heathens is capable of!"

"Shirley!"

"What? That sort of thing is meant for a married man and woman. Not a man and Dalmatian costume."

At that moment rumbling was heard and a large dirty RV like vehicle pulled in front of the group.

"The space bus? Really?"

"Hi-dee-ho! Are we ready to get this show on the road?" The dean cried as he jumped out from the vehicle. His apparel of choice today was a one piece shiny silver snowsuit, with a deep v-neck, bell bottom legs and scarf the resembled a feather boa. Scratch that it was a feather boa. If he had hair he'd look like an awkward Elvis Presley impersonator.

"Honestly Dean, you can't expect us to drive to a resort in this heap?"

"Well Jeffrey, we don't have a bus anymore since the tragic crash/vehicular homicide of the glee club. This is what we have and this is what we'll use so bunny hop on in! And Jeff you can sit up front with me since there aren't enough seats in the back."

Jeff's face paled at the suggestion, "Uh, I think Pierce should sit up front with you. He's claustrophobic and will freak out in back."

"But the front is a smaller than the back."

Jeff faltered for a moment, damn the Dean and his Dean logic. Luckily Annie took pity on Jeff and came to his aide.

"Yes but there isn't a window in back. The window gives the feeling of being in a larger space because you can see the outdoors."

The Dean pouted as his dreams of driving with Jeff Winger were squashed. "Alright. Let's load up and get this show on the road!"

"Pierce you're riding up front with the Dean!"

"What? I don't want to sit next to that screwnut. He might infect me."

"With what?"

Pierce shrugs his shoulders uncertainly, "You know, one of those diseases. Like GCB."

"GCB is horrible new show on ABC that flaunts the sexist ideal that women compete with each other and conform to society's version of beauty. Plus it is trying to take over for Desperate Housewives and we don't need another one of _those _shows. You aren't going to catch it from the Dean. Now get in front." Britta commanded.

Pierce grumbled as he complied and struggled into the front seat.

Annie turned to Britta as they stepped into the cockpit of the space bus, "I didn't know you watched GCB or Desperate Housewives."

"Oh I don't. I won't give into the man by paying for cable. But I've seen the posters for them."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>An hour later….<p>

"Are we there yet?"

"No Troy."

"Are we there yet?"

"No Troy."

"Are we there _yet?"_

"_NO TROY!"_

* * *

><p>Two Hours after that…<p>

Shirley sat muttering a prayer.

"Shirley are you alright?" She smiled politely and nodded.

"Yes thank you, I'm fine."

"No you aren't."

"Yes Abed I'm fine."

"No you aren't. You keep clenching your legs together and muttering sweet baby Jesus. And you are a little sweaty and your face is pinched uncomfortably and…"

"Ok! I need to use the little girl's room! I drank a large coffee this morning."

"Oh."

"Yes, so can we please talk about something else?"

"Like how we got stuck going to a capitalistic tourist trap where they can charge you for your ski rentals, your lift ticket, and overpriced snacks because you are stuck on a mountain so they can just stick a zero at the end and increase their profit margin?"

"Aw come on Britta, I think it'll be fun. I've never been skiing before. My parents thought it was too dangerous as a kid so I never got to go on field trips. Once my parents thought I was old enough I had a back brace and well, that's just not conducive to skiing."

"Oh Annie you missed out. This one time Freddie Hildaire pulled a Bono and ran straight into a tree. After that, he got to miss school for three whole months. When he came back he got to go to the special classes too. Ah those were good times."

"He missed school because he was in a coma Troy."

"I wish I were in a coma. Then this ride would go faster."

"Well I think this will be a great change of scene for our group. We will be out of our comfort zones and I'm interested in how our group dynamic will change. Plus I'm hoping for a homage to Better Off Dead. Jeff will be Lane and have to race the ski bully for the girl."

"One, he tried to kill himself and failed. If I were going to do it, I'd do it right. One word: Succinylcholine. Two, the hot girl left Lane for someone cooler and more popular than him. That's not possible because no one is more awesome than me."

"Hmmm… I guess you're right. Besides I see myself as Monique, the awkward foreign exchange student. That means Troy is Lane."

"Sweet!"

* * *

><p>After four hours, the space bus shuttered to a stop. Shirley rushed out as soon as the Dean opened the outside door.<p>

"Praise baby Jesus!" She cried as she hustled towards the lodge in the distance.

The rest of the group plus the Dean gathered outside and admired the scenery.

"Wow this place looks really nice!"

"The lodge is huge! And there are so many trees!"

"You've really outdone yourself this time Dean Pelton."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, "Wait… where's everyone else?"

Dean Pelton chuckled uneasily, "Maybe we beat the weekend rush? Anyways let's get inside. It's colder than a witch's tit out here." He burred to himself and tried to hurry inside after Shirley.

"Pelton! Why is there no one else here?"

"Well I didn't want to ruin the surprise but it is just us here this weekend."  
>"Sounds like the making of a horror movie."<p>

"Why are we here alone? This is a beautiful lodge, there is no way Greendale could afford to rent this out exclusively."

The Dean's shoulders slumped, "Why can't you ever just accept anything at face value?"

The group just stared at him.

With a Huff He threw his hands in the air, "Fine it was free! This place got some bad publicity lately, so they offered the school a free weekend to get good PR."

"Bad publicity?"

"There was an incident a few months ago."

"An incident?"

Annie's eyes grew large, "This is the place with the ski lift tragedy. The ski lift derailed and 7 people were injured and one was killed."

"Annie how do you know that? Are you like a psycho now? I mean can you see things? Is the dead guy here right now? Quick read my palm and tell me my future!"

"I think you mean psychic Troy, and no I'm not, I read the news."

"It's okay. Deny your gift. I know the truth."

"Anyways, the lift has been fixed and I've been assured everything is safe! It will be a wonderful weekend everyone!" The Dean promptly skipped away to the lodge to avoid further questioning, and the group reluctantly followed.

"I knew I should have driven my own car. Now I'm stuck here."

"Like you would have driven your precious Lexus up these treacherous mountain roads."

As they walked in they saw a pale red head behind the check in counter. "Is that Garrett?"

"Hello… Abner," Dean Pelton said as he looked at the clerk's name tag. "We are the Greendale group checking in."

Without saying a word, the Garrett look-a-like handed over four keys.

"Alrighty students, we have four rooms that means we have to pair up and I know who I want to be the shish to my kabob." The Dean cried as he ogled Jeff's tall frame.

"If this place is empty why do we have to share?"

"Well not all of the rooms are suitable from human inhabitance yet. You know how this things are."

"No I don't. Explain it to me."

Before the Dean could reply Troy shouted, "I call Abed! Let's get me out of this coat and go exploring like Dora!"

"Cool. Cool cool cool." Abed grabbed the key and raced off with Troy. Unfortunately Troy couldn't keep up.

"Abed don't leave me!"

Jeff looked at the remaining members of the group. There was no way in hell he was sleeping in the same room as the Dean. It was probably a single king bed and he would try to creep over in the middle of the night. Or worse a queen bed.

Pierce was out because well, he's Pierce.

No to Shirley. She'd probably make him pray before bed and that wasn't happening.

No to Britta. He didn't want it to be awkward since the whole we use to have sex thing.

He eyes fell to his last option. Sweet beautiful little Annie. Sweet beautiful little Annie whom he had inappropriate thoughts of, but he'd never act on. Well he might act on them if he was drunk. Or tired. Or in close enough proximity that he could smell her fruity shampoo. Or saw her in cute little pajamas. Or…

That settled it. He'd rather be awkward with Britta.

"I call Shirley! Wait… where is Shirley?" Britta grabbed a key. "I hope she found the bathroom. I'll go find her."

Annie looked at the three remaining men awkwardly. Pierce was Pierce and sleeping in the same room creeped her out more than living above Dildopolis ever did. Her virtue would be safe with the Dean. Or at least she thought so. Jeff just wasn't an option. She brought her Winnie the Pooh pajamas and he could never see her in them. They were thick and comfy and perfect for a ski trip. They were not perfect for seducing your hot older friend who thinks of you as a little girl.

"I call big boobs!"

"Yea Jeff that means it's you and me!"

"NO! I mean Annie can't sleep in the same room as Pierce. Who knows what he'll do to her."

"Jeff it's alright. Maybe Britta or Shirley will be willing to share their bed with me."

"No we can share a room. It's no big deal. We're adults, we can share a room." He grabbed a key, and then grabbed Annie's hand and literally drug her down the hallway.

"Hey you can't leave me with him! What about the GCB?"

* * *

><p>That's all I've got for now. I figured I'd split them up and do a chapter per group as they get into their shenanigans, but I don't know what they are going to do yet. I had a quick outline but I've already deviated from it. Happy reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: It's All Downhill From Here

Chapter: 2

AN: Don't own it. Never will.

* * *

><p>"Jeff slow down, you're hurting my arm!"<p>

"We need to put as much distance between them and us as we can."

"I think you're overreacting Jeff. It's just the Dean and Pierce. They mean well, they just don't always show it appropriately."

"Yeah that's it. Oh here is our room." He opened the door to a modest looking hotel room with two twin beds. Annie giggled. "What's so funny?"

"We will be like those married couples on old TV shows. Same room separate beds."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably at the mention of marriage. He didn't want to exam the feelings that the thought of marriage brought up when in reference to himself and Annie. It was an awkward fizzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. So he chose to ignore it.

"How bout we try to find something to eat?"

Annie smiled and looked into his eyes, "Alright."

The fuzzy feeling intensified. Maybe he would have been better off sharing a room with the Dean.

* * *

><p>"I can't reach the zipper."<p>

"Here let me get it for you." Abed wiggled the zipper, "It's stuck. Arms up."

After some struggling and flailing, Troy was freed from his jacket.

"Whew! I was starting to get hot." His shirt was soaked through with sweat. "What's the plan?"

"I have an idea. But we need to go back to the space bus and get the luggage."

"Do I need to put my coat back on?"

"I don't recall a premise of someone being trapped in an avalanche on the way to the car. Usually it happens when they are on the slopes and someone screams and the reverberations cause the avalanche. So I think we are good as long as we are quiet."

"Got it! Ninja mode activated." The duo darted down the hallway to the lobby. Occasionally they would tippy toe from one door jamb to another. They stopped behind a large potted plant in the lobby and peered through the leaves.

"Do you see the Garrett body snatcher?"

"Negative Inspector. Lobby is clear." They raced through the lobby and out into the cool Colorado air. The space bus sat unlocked as the two boys through open the door.

"Brrr… It's colder out here than I thought."

"Let's just grab all the bags and get back in side."

Abed leaned in to grab and then abruptly stood back up. "Do you hear that?"

"Was it a Bigfoot call? Please say it was a Bigfoot call." Troy made a praying motion with his hands as he looked into the sky.

"No. Rustling."

"Oh sounds mysterious."

"It will add to the suspense." Abed stood starring off into the distance for several seconds.

"Awesome." They reached down and grabbed the multitude of bags.

* * *

><p>"Shirley? You- who? Shirley?" Britta wandered down the hall way looking for her temporary roommate. She supposed she should feel badly for abandoning Annie with the Dean, Jeff and Pierce, but she didn't. So what if Jeff and Annie made goo goo eyes at each other. It's not like she was jealous. The only reason she had a knot in her stomach was because she was afraid of how Shirley would react to the news of precious Annie sharing a room with a man. Not because she was jealous. Besides she had Troy to make eyes at. Well when he wasn't making eyes at Abed.<p>

During her internal musings she ran into Shirley, literally.

"Oomph."

"Oh my!"

"Shirley, where have you been?"

"I've been trying to find the bathroom. All I've found so far are long hallways with creepy paintings. It feels like they are watching me."

"Don't be ridiculous Shirley. Paintings can't watch you. This isn't a Scooby Doo episode. If anyone is watching you it's that creepy hotel clerk Abner."

Shirley frowned, "Thank you for those reassuring words."

"No problem. I've got the key to our room so you can use the restroom and then we can go find some food. Hopefully they have vegetarian fare."

"Sssh… Do you hear that?"

Britta stopped and tilted her head slightly. "It sounds like heavy breathing."

"Mm-hmm."

"I hope Abner didn't hear the creepy comment… I don't want to be murdered in my sleep." Britta whispered. In a much louder voice, "This place is beautiful! And that front desk clerk seems WONDERFUL! So handsome and stylish. Not at all serial killer like!"

Shirley nodded her head in agreement. "Brit-ta, may we please go to our room and deadbolt the door?"

"I say we push something heavy against the door too."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>"Soooo… You sell wet wipes for a living?"<p>

"Yep. So you dean for a living?"

"Yep." They two men looked at each other uncomfortably for a minute.

"Well I'm going to go see if there is a hot tub in this place. Maybe I can talk one of the sexy mama's in this hizzouse into soaking with me. This one time, me and Beverly D'Angelo were on vacation in Europe and we got in to a hot tub and…"

"As lovely as that sounds I am beat. I'm just going to head to our room. Toodles!"

* * *

><p>"Jeff, I don't care about food any more. Plus we are lost. Let's just go find our bags and go back to the room."<p>

"No we aren't. We are just momentarily displaced. But alright, I'll go get our bags and you can go to the room. Which bag is yours?"

"The pink one."

"Of course it is." Jeff slowly found his way back into the lobby. Thankfully someone else had brought the other bags in. They sat in a pile in the middle of the lobby. Jeff found his bag first. The zipper was open and the contents in the bag had been messed with. Jeff frowned, "Dean…"

Jeff hurriedly grabbed the pink bag also and stormed off down the corridor while mentally cataloguing what he had brought in his bag. If he'd taken the time to look he would have noticed the other baggage looked rifled through as well.

* * *

><p>Annie was having an existential crisis as she walked back to their room. THEIR ROOM! As in her, Annie Edison, and him, Jeffery Winger. Alone, in one room, for a whole ski weekend together. It sounded so romantic in theory. She could pretend to get hurt and he would carry back to the room and they'd cuddle by the fire.<p>

Or she could slip into something scandalous and surprise him as he came out of the shower. In reality, her acting ability was pretty horrible. Troy bought her appendix bursting story, but that was Troy. She had gotten better during her conspiracy theory ruse but she had a feeling Jeff would know.

Secondly, she didn't have anything scandalous to wear. She brought practical things to keep her warm while skiing. And her fuzzy Tinkerbell pajamas because they were warm and soft.

"Oh no! Jeff is going to see me in Tinkerbell pjs! Now I will be reduced back to child status." She flopped down onto one of the beds and tried not to cry. Her life was officially over. As she laid there wallowing in despair she heard the doorknob start to jiggle.

"Who's there?" The knob jiggled some more and Annie gingerly got off the bed. Thanks to her prior state of panic, the logical part of her brain had shut down. Who could be trying to get into the room? A transient? A serial killer? A transient serial killer who had a preference for petite brunettes named Annie and stole their organs?

Louder and slightly strangled, "Who's there?"

"Seriously Annie open the door! I don't have a key."

Sighing in relief Annie opened the door to let Jeff in. He dumped the pink bad on the bed closest to him and entered the bathroom. It sounded like it Jeff had dumped the contents of his bag into the sink and was muttering to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Annie turned away from the bathroom entrance and looked down at her bag. Maybe she could change really quickly and get under the covers and Jeff would be none the wiser. Then she set the alarm early and run to the bathroom before Jeff woke up. Brilliant! Now all she needed to do was unzip the bag and grab her pajamas.

"Eep!"

"Well nothing is missing, just displaced…." Jeff's voice trailed off as Annie twirled around. She was holding a black negligee. Annie's eyes dropped down and her face burned as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

"It's not mine!"

Jeff coughed, "Annie possession is nine tenths of the law. I'd say that is yours."

"No I swear it isn't! The bag looks like mine but it definitely isn't mine. The stuff in that is not mine. Besides my bag has a sparkly heart sticker on the tag and this one doesn't." Annie said triumphantly as her logical mind started to work again.

"Who else would have a pink bag and a negligee?"

"The dean!" The two said simultaneously.

"Well we should probably take it back to him and get my bag back."

"Or we could dig through it and have endless blackmail material."

"Jeff! That's an invasion of privacy. Would you want Dean Pelton going through your personal possessions?"

"I think he already has. But I guess you are right. Who knows what he has in that thing if you found a negligee right off the bat. I might be emotionally scarred for life."

"True, he probably had an elaborate seduction planned for this weekend." Annie giggled as Jeff's face paled at the suggestion. "But I still need to get my bag. Do you think he has it?"

"Probably. He's probably trying on your clothing right now."

Annie's nose wrinkled. "I hope not. Do you know what room he is in?"

"No! I bet you could go ask that creepy front desk clerk though. Or just randomly knock on doors until you find him."

"I don't want to go out there by myself."

"Well then I guess you are stuck here because I'm taking a shower."

"Hmmm… I guess I can sleep in my clothes."

Jeff sighed and reached into his bag. He withdrew a t-shirt and tossed it to her. "Here you can wear this tonight. Do you want to use the bathroom first and then I can shower?"

Annie's faced pinkened as she held his shirt in her hands. "Thanks. I'll just…" She motioned towards the bathroom and hurried inside. Once the door was closed, she leaned against it and let out the breath she had been holding. This was going to be harder than she thought. Annie methodically took off her makeup and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She undressed and held Jeff's shirt in her hands. Tentatively she raised the shirt to her nose and sniffed.

"Mmmm… Smells nice." Feeling embarrassed by what she had just done she pulled on the shirt. It came to the top of her thighs. It wasn't completely indecent but it was still more skin than Annie was used to bearing.

"Alright Annie. You can do this." She swung open the door and hurried to her bed without making eye contact with her new roomie. "Bathroom is free."

Jeff caught sight of Annie's long legs as she hustled to the bed. She looked breathtaking without any makeup and in his shirt.

"Uh… yeah thanks." He was going to need a long shower now. Preferably a cold one.

The shower did not solve Jeff's problem the way he had hoped, so he had to take the problem into his own hands. Thoughts of Annie in his shirt lead to a quick resolution. He stepped out of the shower and changed into his signature stripey boxers.

"Alright Jeff, you can do this." He opened the bathroom door to a darkened room. He stumbled once on the way to his bed. "Damn it."

"Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah! Just forgot where my bag was."

"Oh." Jeff settled in to the opposite bed.

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

The two lay perfectly still in separate beds as thoughts of the other danced through their minds. Sleep was a long time coming for either one.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you are enjoying this.<p>

Who else wants to know what the Dean had in his bag? At first I was going to have them rifle through it but couldn't think of what all I'd want in it.

Next chapter will start in the morning with everyone. Reviews are welcome! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: It's All Downhill from Here

Author: AllVowels

Disclaimer: Not mine. Now on with the show! Or fanfic or whatever.

* * *

><p>Annie was wide awake at 5:30 am. It had nothing to do with the fact that a half naked man whom she cared deeply for was lying less than 5 feet from her bed. It also had nothing to do with the fact that her eyes had adjusted to the dark and she could now see his deep even breathes in sleep.<p>

Nope, that had nothing to do with it at all. She was just an early riser, or that's what she kept telling herself. She debated how the morning should start. Usually she showered and put on fresh clothes, but without her suitcase all she had was her dirty clothing from the day before.

Option 2 would be to find the dean and get her suitcase back. That would also mean traversing the hallways of this creepy resort by herself. But she lived above Dildopolis for over a year, so she should be okay, right?

Annie continued with her internal dilemma for several more minutes. If she stayed here she'd get to see Jeff wake up and he was so cute while he was sleeping. Plus maybe she'd get to see him come out of the shower all glistening and wet.

But then Jeff would see her in the same clothing as the day before, and she didn't think she smelled, but she wasn't sure. She definitely did not want to smell in front of wet glistening Jeff! Maybe she could go find her suitcase and be back before Jeff woke up. That way she'd get to shower and smell nice.

Annie quietly got out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. She quickly put on her clothing and folded Jeff's shirt and placed in on the counter. She crept back into the room and went to the small nightstand between the beds to get the room key. She paused for several seconds to look at Jeff's slumbering face.

He was just so… perfect. Not perfect perfect, but imperfectly perfect. He had his downsides but he still was perfect to her.

Jeff suddenly shifted in his sleep startling Annie from her stare down.

"Eep!" She froze afraid that he had woken up. Maybe she'd be in his blind spot and he wouldn't know she was staring at him while he slept with a stalker like intensity. When no more movement came from Jeff's bed she took her chance and fled from the room with the dean's pink suitcase.

* * *

><p>Jeff slowly came awake. For a moment he was confused to where he was. These weren't his sheets and this was not his bed. Did he go to L Street last night and go home with a floozy? Slowly the memories of the day before came back to him. He was on a stupid ski trip because of Dean Pelton. And that meant that all of his friends were here including Annie…<p>

He shut his eyes and winced, not because the thought of Annie brought him pain. No it wasn't that at all. It was that he had woken up in a certain condition and if Annie saw she'd probably freak out, and she'd tell the group and then Shirley would castrate him.

Or, the devilish part of his mind whispered, she'd help you take care of it. Just imagine her, with her long brown hair cascading around her face, in nothing but your shirt…

"No…" Jeff whispered slowly to himself. Thoughts like those wouldn't help his current situation. Yes he woke up with morning wood. There was nothing sexual about it though, so he tried to steer himself down pure nonsexual thoughts of Dean Pelton in a G string and Pierce having sex with… anybody really, to try to cure himself of his previous thoughts of Annie.

It didn't work. He'd just slip into the bathroom and shower before Annie got up. Sitting up slightly his eyes glanced around the room looking for the source of all of his discomfort as of late. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Annie? Annie? Huh?" Jeff took this as a gift from whatever god that might be out there and entered the bathroom. He would worry about where Annie had disappeared to after he was more composed.

* * *

><p>Annie found the lobby fairly quickly. She had no idea what room Dean Pelton and Pierce were in, so her best chance would be to ask the front desk clerk, whom was currently MIA from the desk. Annie noticed the small bell on the counter and rang it once.<p>

She waited for a few minutes and rang the bell again. Just as she was about to give up and randomly knock on doors, the same clerk from the night before appeared.

"Oh hello," Annie peered at his nametag, "Juan? I hope I didn't wake you."

The red headed man said nothing.

"Anyways, I'm looking for Dean Pelton's room. I didn't hear what room number he was in last night and I need to speak with him. Is there any way you could point me towards his room?"

The clerk grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a number onto it. He slowly pushed the paper towards Annie.

"Oh well, thank you Juan!" Annie grabbed the paper and hurried down the hall towards the dean's room.

* * *

><p>"Shirley, wake up its morning."<p>

Shirley's groggy eyes opened, "That's nice."

"Seriously wake up. We didn't eat last night, and we weren't murdered in our sleep, so I'm starving."

Shirley and Britta both rolled out of bed, and hurriedly put on clothing.

"Your eyes are so red."

"That's because someone wouldn't wake up so I could sleep for a few hours like we had planned. Seriously Shirley, you sleep like a rock."

"Well as a mother you learn to sleep through most things. Andre has to get up with baby Ben some nights because I'm sleeping so soundly. I'm sorry Brit-ta."

"Whatever. Help me move the desk out of the way so we can get out." The two women pushed the desk away from the door, and undid the deadbolt.

"Now let's go find some food."

"Amen."

As they found their way to the dining area they spotted Abed and Troy. Both seemed slightly desolate.

"Where were you guys last night? We missed you at dinner."

"Jeff and Annie too." Troy chimed in.

"Oh you know, we weren't hungry. We were full on the fear we had for both of our lives." Britta quipped.

Shirley peered at the two boys. Something was off with them, "What's the matter with you two?"

"We were going to film a scene last night but weren't able to."

"Yeah, it's really hard to break into doors with the key card thing. I brought a credit card, but it's expired so I guess that's why it didn't work," Troy said while pouting.

Britta rolled her eyes, "What were you trying to shoot?"

"We were going to sneak into the dean and Pierce's room and…"

"Write Blue Gin on the door."

"Blue gin?" Shirley asked in confusion.

"Yeah like red rum in The Shining, but this time it'd be blue and gin."

"Here's your lipstick back, we weren't able to use it," Abed said as he handed over the tube to Britta.

"You went through my things?"

"Sometimes you have to do unethically things for art. Besides we are on a ski weekend, why do you need bright red lipstick? Are you planning on a deliberate seduction this weekend? Or did you already think of the redrum bit too?" Abed asked with his large unblinking eyes.

Britta laughed shrilly, "Seduction? No! I had thought of that redrum thing and wanted to help."

"Cool. Cool cool cool."

Jeff used that moment for his entrance, "Hey guys, have you seen Annie? She was there when I went to sleep but gone when I woke up."

"Wha-wha what? Why was Annie in your room Jeffrey?"

* * *

><p>Annie looked at the door in front of her with trepidation. She sincerely wished that Pierce and the dean were already up. And dressed. Please please please please let them be fully dressed. Raising her hand she firmly knocked on the door.<p>

The door was thrown up, and Annie's wish was granted. The dean was dressed… in her tinker bell pajamas.

"Annie! What are you doing here so early?"

Annie raised the pink bag and wiggled it slightly. "It looks like we have similar suitcases."

"Oh I noticed that last night. But it was so late, so I thought let's give this a go! And guess what we wear the same size Miss Edison." Dean Pelton preened at that comment. He took the pink suitcase from Annie, "Well let me just go get changed and then you can have these pjs back. They are soooo comfy. I'm jealous!"

"NO!" Annie shifted from side to side. "I mean don't go to the trouble. Besides they look better on you than they do on me, so keep them. Just give me my bag and I'll go get changed."

"Alrighty. And if you see the others tell them we are meeting on the slopes at 9!"

"Kay, I will. I'll just be going now."

* * *

><p>"It's not what you think?"<p>

"Not what I think? You just said Annie was with you when you went to sleep?"

"Yeah cause we are rooming together. You and Britta are together, Troy and Abed, me and Annie, and Pierce and Dean Pelton. Would you rather her be sleeping in the same room as Pierce, Shirley?"

Shirley's mouth twisted in distaste, "No but that doesn't mean that I like this Jeffery. Annie can get her things and move into our room."

"Annie is a grown up, she can make her own decisions. If she wants to sleep in the same room as me she has every right too."

"You are just trying to justify your devilish thoughts about her young flesh!"

"Whoa! Calm down you two," Britta broke in to the fight, "The important thing here isn't whom is sleeping with whom. It is 'Where's Annie?' Remember the creepy breathing last night?"

Shirley paled. "Oh no, that demon beast got her! Who knows what he is doing with her! And if she doesn't make it, her soul hasn't been saved!"

"Who's soul hasn't been saved?" Five sets of eyes turned to the door.

"Annie! We thought you were dead!" Troy cried.

Annie looked at the group in confusion, "Why?"

"Because you weren't there when Jeff woke up…"

"And last night while we were headed to our room there was this creepy heavy breathing following us…"

"So we thought you had been kidnapped and tortured…"

"Nooo…" Annie slowly drawled. "I just had to go get my suitcase from the dean. Ours got switched and I wanted clean clothes to change into after showering."

"Oh," her friends sighed in relief.

"Well I'm going to go get ready now that I have my bag back. Oh and we are supposed to meet on the slopes at 9 according to Dean Pelton." Annie grabbed her pink suitcase and walked out of the room.

As she walked away she heard Britta's voice travel down the hall, "Jeff, what was in the dean's bag?"

"Trust me you do not want to know."

* * *

><p>Annie entered the bathroom and set her bag down. The floor was slightly wet and hair products were strewn across the counter from Jeff's early shower. She pulled out the clothing she'd need for after her shower and turned the nozzles to start the shower.<p>

Once inside the shower, Annie let her mind drift as the water poured over her. She had just lost her favorite pair of pajamas to the dean, she was super hungry from not eating last night and she was sharing a room with the man she adored but refused to adore her back. And there was a possibility that Dean Pelton had tried on her other clothing besides her pajamas.

Could her life get any worse at the moment? She turned the shower off and stepped onto the tile just outside of the shower. While pulling the towel down from the rack she bumped Jeff's hair gel tub and sent it clattering to the floor.

"Oh no!" She wasn't familiar with the brand but it looked expensive. A good amount had oozed out onto the floor. Scrambling down to her knees she tried to scoop the gel back into the tub. Unfortunately, the gel did not appear smooth and even in the tub anymore. Jeff would surely know that she had messed with his hair gel and that couldn't happen.

For the next 10 minutes Annie sat on the toilet seat cover and attempted to smooth down the rest of Jeff's gel. When she was convinced that the tub looked the same as when she had entered the bathroom, she set the tub back onto the counter.

"Good as new." Standing back up she turned to grab her towel again and resume getting ready for the day.

"Hey Annie!" Jeff called abruptly through the bathroom door, "Did I leave my sunglasses in there? I can't find them and I'd prefer to ski with them!"

Annie turned to get a better look at the tiny bathroom, "I don't see… AHHH!"

Annie's foot had stepped into the small pool of hair gel still on the floor. Mixed with the water from the shower, the surface had become dangerously slippery and Annie fell to the ground with a harsh thud.

"Ow…"

"Annie!" Jeff cried and threw the door open at her painfully moan and then stopped and stared. Annie lay on the bathroom floor, naked, with her towel lying behind her.

"DON'T LOOK!" She tried to cover up her chest as best she could but it was too late. Jeff had already gotten a good look at her unmentionables.

Jeff turned to give Annie her privacy, "Sorry I heard you scream and I just acted. I didn't know you were… you know."

Annie's faced turned crimson. "It's alright, but could you please leave."

"Yep!" Jeff quickly closed the door behind him.

Annie was utterly mortified. She tried standing up to put some of her dignity back in order by getting dressed and let out a startled yelp.

"Annie?" Jeff's voice floated through the door again. "Are you alright?"

"No," Annie whimpered, "I think I twisted my ankle pretty badly."

"Do you need any help?"

"I think I can finish getting dressed but I don't know if I can walk."

"Just let me know if you need help."

"Okay. Thank you Jeff."

Annie shut her eyes and thought, yes life could get worse.

* * *

><p>AN: So I have a test Monday, so I won't be able to write much more this weekend. But I have plans for the next chapter. There will be more of the rest of the group in the next chapter. And I realized that Pierce is nowhere in this chapter, and for that I am sorry.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Again

Title: It's All Downhill From Here

Author: AllVowels

AN: I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or added the story to your alert or favorites list. I'm glad you are enjoying it

AN2: I uploaded this last night and it didn't seem to take so let's try again.

* * *

><p>Annie was mortified. Completely. Utterly. Mortified. She had imagined multiple ways of how Jeff would see her naked for the first time. This particular situation never came up in her daydreams though. Struggling to get up, Annie managed to dress herself, and then plopped down on the toilet seat.<p>

Her ankle was really hurting and the floor was covered in water. As much as she didn't want to she called out to Jeff, "Jeff you still there?"

"Yeah. You okay?"

"My ankle really hurts but I'll live. The floor in here is really slippery and I don't want to fall again. Could you help me out?"

There was a slight pause. "Uh… yeah. You're covered up and everything now, right?"

Annie smiled at the hesitancy in Jeff's voice. At least she wasn't the only one uncomfortable in this situation. "Yes I'm dressed."

Jeff entered the bathroom once more and spotted Annie perched on the toilet. She grabbed his arm and attempted to stand up, but wobbled a little. Jeff awkwardly bent down and wrapped his arm around her waist to help steady her. After a few stumbles and one muttered curse, Annie was on her designated bed.

"Here let me look at it."

"I didn't know you knew about medicine."

Jeff laughed as he peered at her petite foot and ankle, "I don't know anything really, but I had a few injury cases."

"Oh. Well what is your prognosis? Do I have grounds for a lawsuit?"

"I'd say yes if your foot didn't smell like my hair gel."

Annie looked away from Jeff at that comment. "I'm sorry. I accidently knocked it over. I tried to clean it all up but I guess I missed a spot."

"It doesn't look broken to me, but we should get you to a hospital once we are out of this hell hole, just to be careful."

"No skiing?"

"None."

"Oh," Annie sighed with disappointment. The two sat in silence for a few moments. "Jeff?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you smell my foot?"

"I didn't."

"But you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Nope. Now if you don't zip it, I'm going to leave you here and you'll have to hobble by yourself."

"Yes you did."

"That's it!" Jeff stood up and started to leave the room.

"Jeff wait! Don't leave me!" Annie cried as she attempted to get up and follow Jeff out of the room. Jeff turned in the hallway and quirked his eyebrow up at her. Annie mimed zipping her lips close.

"Alright cripple come on." Annie tried to grab his arm again but Jeff shrugged her arm off. "No that will take forever." He bent down and scooped Annie up into his arms and proceeded down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Forehead, what are you doing with my favorite?"<p>

"Pierce? You didn't sleep on that couch did you?" Annie questioned from her place in Jeff's arms.

"What? No. I got up early and decided to look around, and then I decided, what the hey, nap time. It's not like I was left without a room key and no way to get into my room. Absolutely not."

"Pierce," Annie looked at him with sad eyes.

"Don't look at me like that big boobs. I told you I was just taking a nap. Now what did the fairy here do to you? Did you try to use his curling iron and he attacked you?"

"Good one grandpa." Jeff said as he sat Annie down in a recliner by the fire.

"No Pierce. I fell down in the bathroom and twisted my ankle."

"Meet gravity much?"

Annie face melted into confusion as she looked at Jeff silently asking, 'What?'

Jeff shrugged as if to say, 'Just go with it.' Out loud he continued, "I'm going back to our room to grab a few things. Do you want me to get anything for you?"

Annie beamed at the question, "Yes, I have a few books in my bag, could you please bring it to me?"

"Sure, not a problem."

Annie turned her eyes back to Pierce, "Pierce you should go and get ready. Everyone is supposed to be meeting out on the slopes in a little bit. You still have some time left."

"Nah I'm good. I have Hawthorne Wipes™ to keep me nice and refreshed."

"Oh… good."

* * *

><p>"Abed?"<p>

"Yes Troy?"

"I think my coat is like a giant cookie. In theory, it will keep me warm and happy but in actuality it makes me sick to my stomach."

"That is an uncharacteristically deep thought path for you."

"Yeah and it made me want cookies. Or a donut. Or a Pie. Or a pie that tasted like a donut made with cookies."

"That's more like it. You were saying your coat was like a giant cookie?"

"Oh, yeah. I think I have to give it up in order to move."

"But what if there is an avalanche?"

"We huddle naked for warmth?"

Abed cocked his head "Cool. Cool, cool, cool."

The two did their patented handshake and walked out of their hotel room leaving Troy's giant coat on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Annie! Oh no what happened to you?" Shirley cried when she saw Annie's swollen ankle propped up on an ottoman.<p>

"There was a little accident. I fell and twisted my ankle pretty badly."

"Oh you poor thing. Do you need anything? Do we need to get you to a hospital?"

Annie smiled at Shirley's motherly concern, "I don't think it is broken. But it does hurt. You wouldn't happen to have any ibuprofen with you?"

Shirley sat down across from Annie and yanked her large bag open. After several seconds she produced a tiny pill bottle. "There you go sweetie. I'll go get you a glass of water so you can take those and I'll see if I can get a bag of ice to help the swelling go down."

As Shirley hustled off, Britta took her seat. "When we get back to Greendale I know a guy who could get you some stronger pills. You know the good ones like…"

Annie interrupted Britta with a thin smile, "Thank you Britta, but you know me and my history of pills. I don't even like to carry ibuprofen or aspirin around, that's why I had to get it from Shirley."

Britta blinked at Annie's words. Sometimes she forgot that Annie's past was just as blemished as everyone else's.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I didn't mean to imply that you'd want pills or anything… I mean I did imply that you'd want pills to treat your pain, but not like an addict wants pills just to have pills. I mean…" Britta trailed off uncomfortable at a loss for words.

"Britta much?" Pierce chimed in.

"It's okay Britta. I knew what you meant. I just try to make sure I'm not tempted in anyway."

"Whoa! You're ankle looks like a manatee's flipper." Troy exclaimed as he came into the lobby with Abed.

"Troy! That's not nice." Shirley scolded. Troy had the decency to look abashed. She handed Annie a glass of water and set a bag of ice on her ankle. "There you go sweetie. Now you all head out to the slopes and I will stay here and keep Annie company."

"Oh Shirley, I don't want you missing out on skiing. I'll be alright here by myself."

"No I insist."

"What do you insist?" Jeff asked as he came back into the lobby carrying Annie's bright pink bag, a manila folder and his phone.

"I volunteered to stay with Annie while everyone else goes skiing. She shouldn't have to be by herself."

"As I was saying, I don't need anyone to stay with me. You should go out and have fun Shirley!"

"I agree with Annie."

"Why is that Jeffrey?"

"Well it would be pointless for the both of us not to go skiing." Jeff said while gesturing towards himself and Shirley. "I got a phone call while I was in the room and I need to look over a case. Ted gave me the file the other day and it wasn't important then, but there is an emergency deposition on Monday and it needs to be done now."

"Well isn't that convenient." Britta snarked.

"Britta, weren't you telling me the other day that I'm a self involved narcissist? And now you are implying I'd willing give up skiing, which makes me look unbelievable by the way, to sit in a resort lobby all day. Why would a narcissist do that?"

Britta's eyes narrowed, "I'm on to you Winger."

"I'm sure you are." The two stared at each other for several seconds.

Britta sighed and broke eye contact first, "Come on guys. Let's go meet the dean."

Shirley looked uncertain but reluctantly followed behind the blonde. Abed, Troy and Pierce soon followed after, Abed peering at Jeff with a calculating look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>10 minutes earlier…<em>

Jeff stared at Annie's pink bag. Did she want him to actually open it to get the books out, or was he supposed to lug the whole thing down to the lobby? She asked him to get the books specifically, so that would imply he would open her bag. But what if she had something embarrassing in her bag?

At the thought Jeff snorted, "What could Annie possibly have in there that is embarrassing?"

She did live above Dildopolis for a very long time, his brain supplied; you never know what she could have purchased there.

"No… Girls don't bring stuff like that on vacation with their friends, do they?" He whispered to himself. Well he could imagine some girls he 'dated' bringing sexual paraphernalia along, but not Annie. Plus she'd probably burst into flames from embarrassment if she was caught with a vibrator.

Annie did seem like a girl who'd keep a diary though. It might contain thoughts of what she thought about the group. Jeff could read about how she truly felt about Britta, and Shirley and Abed and himself… Did she have naughty dreams about him? Or any other members of the group? The thought of finding her diary now terrified him more than finding a vibrator.

Sighing he lifted the pink bag up, absentmindedly grabbed his phone and headed out the door. On his way out he decided he'd need something to do to keep him busy so he went back to his bag and dug a folder out.

"Might as well get some work done."

* * *

><p>"GOOD MORNING GREENDALE!" Dean Pelton shouted as the study group, minus Annie and Jeff, came into view. "Where are Jeff and Annie?"<p>

"I think the more important question is why are you dressed like the human being?" Britta asked.

"It ruins the illusion since he doesn't have the face on. It's like if Mickey Mouse took off his head at Disneyland."

"Well, A-bed, it's really hard to see through the face mask. And breathe. But the suit is perfect for skiing because now I am streamlined and flexible. Now back to the question at hand, where is our resident duo?"

"We are right here." Troy answered in confusion, "Can you not see us?"

"Of course I can see you Troy. I meant Jeff and Annie."

"But they aren't a duo."

"Please Troy! Just tell me where they are."

"Annie hurt her ankle, and Jeff is using work as an excuse to stay with her."

"Thank you Abed. Now let's start off the ski lesson."

Britta raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Perry?"

"Where is our ski instructor?"

"Well this group just happens to have the most fabulous instructor of all time. MOI!"

The five group members looked at each other uncertainly. "Yay…"

* * *

><p>Jeff was sprawled out in the armchair across the way from Annie. His folder was spread out on the small table next to his chair. Annie struggled to pull her bag up next to her in the large chair. Once her task was accomplished, she pulled out several books one by one and placed them on the table next to her.<p>

"Please tell me you didn't bring school books on vacation?"

"No, I thought about it but I was too excited about skiing to bring them along."

"You ran out of room in your bag didn't you?" When Annie refused to answer, Jeff leaned forward and flipped through the books, "The New Guide to Skiing. Breakthrough on Skis. How I Ski. Really? You were studying up on skiing?"

"Well I've never gone before so I wanted to have the theory down pat so I wouldn't hurt myself out on the slopes."

"What theory? You keep your skis parallel to go fast and you wedge them together to slow down. That's about it."

"Well I wouldn't know about that now would I? So why don't you go work on your deposition and I will live vicariously through my books." Annie huffed and snuggled down into her chair. Jeff smirked back in response.

* * *

><p>"Now there are two main points to skiing. To go fast your skis should look like French fries. To slow down your skis should look like a pizza. But DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT hook your skis together. And if all else fails, fall down. Aim for a fluffy snowy area. Okay let's go!"<p>

The dean straightened his skis and headed down the hill.

"I feel like I need more instruction." Shirley stated.

"At least this keeps with Greendale's theme of having teachers who clearly have no idea what they are doing." Britta responded.

"Come on Shirley where is your sense of adventure? Embrace the experience." Pierce stated and then arranged his skis in a parallel manner. "See nothing can go wrong. It's just skiing."

Pierce quickly gained speed as he headed down the hill.

"Pierce!" Shirley shouted, "Remember pizza! PIZZA!"

"What the hell are you talking about woman?" Pierce cried as he sped faster and faster away.

"Cool, I didn't know Pierce could do the Blazin' Raisin."

Shirley sighed and muttered a prayer to herself as she slowly headed down the hill after Pierce, "Please lord, let him still have that fancy wheel chair."

Troy, Abed and Britta stood at the top of the slope watching their two older friends.

"Do you know what would make this moment perfect?" Abed asked.

"No, what?"

"If Pierce made the Goofy Holler. You know 'YAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOEY!'"

Britta chuckled, "That would be pretty awesome."

* * *

><p>And I'd like to say that if any of the fic isn't canon, it's probably because I read so many fanfics and the line between fanon and canon has become blurred to me. It's not on purpose :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: It's All Downhill from Here

Author: AllVowels

Chapter: 5

AN: All I know about law is stuff I've learned from Law & Order, and my pharmacy law class. So if my statements aren't accurate please don't sue me.

* * *

><p>Abed tilted his head towards Troy, "Ready?"<p>

"Yep yep!" The two pushed the clamps on their skis, releasing their boots.

"Wait, where are you two going?"

"Since our homage to The Shining failed, we've decided to make a documentary instead. Bigfoot: Premier Hide and Seeker."

"You really think you two are going to find Bigfoot out here?"

"YES!" Troy shouted. "We heard rustling, and this is the perfect region for Bigfoot to live. It is remote mountainy area away from humans who would threaten it. There is a food source, because they live on berries and deer which I'm sure this area has plenty of."

"And you really think there is a creature named Bigfoot?"

"Have you not seen Harry and the Hendersons? You see Britta, there once was a land bridge that connected Asia to the United States. All these animals came racing to America because they believed in freedom and the right to vote. With these animals there was a furry behemoth named Gigantopithecus, who had babies and slowly mutated in to the loveable giant we know today."

"You watch those searching for Bigfoot shows on TV don't you…" It was more of a statement then a question as Britta responded to Troy's spiel.

"Yes, and specials on the lochness monster, aliens, ghosts and el chupacabra." Abed responded.

"What about fairies, or mermaids, or dragons?"

"One, they don't make specials about fairies, but I wish they did. They are super glittery and they can make you fly which would be awesome." Troy started.

Abed chimed in, "Two, mermaids were just a hallucination of sailors when they saw manatees, or the dugongs. They longed to see women so badly that the manatee morphed into a beautiful woman in their eyes. And in order for a creature to live in waters that cold, they would have to have a thick layer of blubber, so they wouldn't be the attractive mermaids that are known in pop culture today."

"And three," Troy said smugly, "There are dragons. The komodo dragon."

"TROY AND ABED FOR THE WIN!"

Britta laughed at the pair's antics. "Okay. Okay. There are bigfoots. Or is it bigfeet? Bigfoot? Whatever… I guess I'll go try to catch up with Shirley and Pierce."

"Do you want to come with us?" Abed queried.

"You want me to join you two?" Britta was surprised to say the least. Usually when Abed and Troy went off on their little adventures they didn't invite a third party.

"Yes, this is a dynamic we don't explore often. I'm intrigued by the hi-jinks that will ensue. Plus the creature will sense your compassionate nature. After all you love a one-eyed cat, so you should be able to love a gorilla-man."

"Plus plus," Troy smiled and ogled her slightly, "You are hot, and I don't think there are a lot of female Bigfoot if you know what I mean…"

* * *

><p>Pierce lay in a large pile of snow.<p>

"Pierce? Pierce? Are you alright?" Shirley called as she approached, very slowly on her skis. Pierce groaned and propped himself up.

"I'm great. I'm doing what the cool kids call snow balling. It's similar to snow angels but it's streets ahead." He dusted the snow off his coat and tilted his head towards Shirley, "Where are the others?"

"We beat them down here."

"You mean I won?"

"Pierce, I don't think we were racing…"

"PIERCE FOR THE WIN!" He yelled while raising his arms above his head. As he lowered them a loud cracking noise was heard.

"Pierce what was that?"

"Just my joints crack-a-lacking. I'll be fine." He struggled to his feet. "C'mon Shirley girl. Let's show these youngsters how to ski."

"As long as you are sure you are alright."

"Peachy keen. But if you want to go down slower the next time do to your female fear, I'll sacrifice my manly façade and placate you."

Shirley's nostrils flared at the comment but she kept her mouth shut. She had kids to go home too, and she couldn't fly down a mountain at top speed and hurt herself just to prove Pierce's outdated sexist theories wrong.

"That's nice."

* * *

><p>Annie shifted in her chair uncomfortably. Who knew that books about skiing would be so boring? She had been staring at the same page for the last 20 minutes. Well that wasn't necessarily true. Her gaze would occasionally flicker to Jeff sitting in the chair across from her. Occasionally meant she would look at Jeff for a good 10 seconds and back at the book for 8 seconds. She reasoned that the book shouldn't feel badly though, because really, who could compete with Jeff's rugged handsomeness?<p>

Annie looked back down at her book and sighed. This was not going the way she planned. 5 seconds later she lifted her eyes to look back at Jeff. The folder was set on his lap and he appeared to be reading intently.

"You might get farther in your book if you actually looked at the pages instead of me. But who can blame you, look at this face," Jeff broke the silence and flashed his trademark grin towards Annie.

"I was not staring at you."

"Annie you've been on the same page for the last 25 minutes. Either that book is written in ancient hieroglyphics and you are having to decipher it as you go, or you are staring at me."

"I have not been on the same page for 25 minutes. It has only been 20. And you've obviously not been focused on your deposition if you are noticing my lack of page turning."

Jeff gave her a pointed look, "Well it is hard to focus when someone squirms in her seat every few seconds and sighs."

Annie looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so distracting."

Great, now he hurt her feelings. "Well, it's not just you," Jeff conceded, "This case is pretty boring."

Annie's eyes perked back up, "But there is an emergency deposition, that must mean there is something exciting going on."

"Not really. It is a divorce case, and this just means that someone with a lot of money is trying to figure out how not to lose that money to a secondary greed monger. They found a new witness to testify for them."

"Oh." The two sat in silence for a few seconds, unsure what to say. "Well if you need a break we could play a game."

"Are you telling me you have a board game in that bag?"

Annie giggled. "No don't be silly. But we could play a word game. I'm sure I have paper in my bag and we could play tic-tac-toe, or hangman. Ooh! We could play words with friends!"

"You have it on your phone now?"

"No, I can't afford a fancy phone, but you do. We could pass it back and forth. That's what Ryan and I do at the homeless shelter while we are waiting for boxes to be unloaded."

Jeff's eye twitched, "Who's Ryan?"

"She's a girl who occasionally volunteers at the homeless shelter with me. She goes to City College."

Jeff relaxed slightly. "How come we haven't heard of this wonderful new friend of yours?"

Annie tilted her head as she looked at Jeff. "I wouldn't really call her a friend. I think they assign us together sometimes because we are similar in age. But she is really weird. She echoes herself. The other day she said, 'That's cool' and then she turned to me and said, 'I just said that's cool.' I wanted to tell her, I know I was standing next to you and heard everything you just said! At first I thought it was kind of cute but she does it ALL the time…"

Jeff smiled. He didn't really think anyone in his group of friends could get away with calling someone else weird, but that was a little odd and sounded very annoying.

"Well what did her parent's expect when they named their daughter after a boy?"

"I know, right? So do you want to play or not?"

Jeff pulled out his phone and tapped impatiently at the screen, "Yes milady."

"Thank you milord."

* * *

><p>Britta trudged after the dynamic duo that was Trobed. They were aimlessly weaving in and out of the trees.<p>

"Do you have any idea what we are looking for?"

"Anything really. Footprints, broken branches, scat."

"Not the jazz type of scat. Abed already explained the difference to me. They are COMPLETELY different."

"Good to know Troy."

"Sshh…" Abed stilled. "Do you hear that?"

"Wha…oof!" Britta's foot caught on a root as she turned to look at Abed and it sent her tumbling to the forest floor.

"Britta you did it!"

"Did I Britta something again?" Great, Britta thought. She was now covered in snow and would never be invited to hang out with Troy and Abed again. It was too bad, because she was really having fun. But of course Britta the Buzz kill would ruin this too.

"No! You found a footprint!"

"I did?" Britta turned her head towards where Troy and Abed were pointing. Sure enough, there was a print in the snow. It was a little ambiguous but Britta guessed it could be a footprint. "It doesn't look that big. I thought they had big feet."

"It could be a baby Bigfoot."

"Awe. I love babies. Do you think we could bring it back to the apartment and raise it as our own?"

"I don't think Annie would like that. Remember when we tried to bring that raccoon home?"

Troy pouted, "She was all like 'Ack! Get that thing out of here it has rabies.'"

Britta broke into the conversation, "Where did you find a raccoon?"

"We were playing apocalypse at the garbage dump."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Shirley and Pierce stared at the chair lift.<p>

"Do you think it is safe?"

"Well I guess we have two choices: one, trust our lives to a previously known death trap, or two, hoof our way back up the mountain."

The two continued to stare at the moving chair lift.

"They wouldn't let people come back here if it wasn't safe, right?" Shirley said optimistically.

"Or we could be guinea pigs to test if it is safe."

Shirley nudged Pierce in the side. "You go first."

"What? No! Ladies first!"

"No! I have children who depend on me. You go first and make sure that it is safe."

"Fine! How do you make the chairs stop?"

"They don't stop, you just have to hustle into the spot and sit down."

"Okay." Pierce started to slide forward as one chair went past him. He missed his mark and slide past where he should have paused to sit in the chair.

"Pierce you went too far!"

"You don't think I know that!" He tried to move by picking up his skis and walking backwards. His right ski tangled with his left and he fell into a pile. His ski pole was sticking up and was caught by the next chair that whizzed by. As the chair moved the pole began to drag Pierce with it.

"Hey let go of my stick you dumb machine!" He screamed as he grasped the ski pole harder and tried to wiggle it more.

"Pierce just let go of the pole!"

"Never! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY POLE!"

"Pierce you let go of that pole right now! Otherwise you are going to fall off the platform."

"Platform?" Pierce eyes widened as he saw what Shirley was talking about. Right where the chairs started to rise to go to the top of the mountain, the platform ended abruptly and there was a slight drop. Pierce quickly let go of his pole. He slowly crawled back to Shirley, managing to avoid the next several chairs that passed by. Shirley helped him to his feet.

"Please don't make me go first."

"Alright we will go together. On the count of three. One Two…"

"Three!" The two sat on the ski lift chair at the same time.

As they slowly started to rise above the trees Shirley clapped. "Yay! We did it."

* * *

><p>"Your turn." Jeff said as he leaned forward to pass Annie the phone.<p>

Annie struggled forward from her position in the arm chair and grabbed the phone, her fingers brushing his as she sat back. Annie looked at the screen, smiled and entered her answer quickly into phone. She shifted forward to hand the phone back to Jeff and her ankle was jostled in the process.

"Ow."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just fine."

Jeff took the phone, not quite convinced by Annie's reassurance. He looked at the screen and quickly typed in a new word. They were still in the early stages of their game, so word placement was easy. He leaned forward to hand the phone back to Annie. She reached forward, and he saw her ankle shift again. This time Annie tried to keep the pain to herself, but a wince graced her delicate features.

"This isn't working." Jeff stated.

"Oh," Annie sighed in disappointment. "Okay. I'll just go back to my books."

Jeff stood from his chair, "No the game is going fine but passing the phone back and forth this way isn't."

In two long strides he was next to Annie's chair. He flexed his fingers at her, motioning for her to move over. A light blush stained Annie's cheeks, but she managed to scoot herself over anyway. Jeff sat down next to her and rearranged himself in the chair. His feet stretched out in front of him, and he lazily threw his arm over the back of the chair. Annie stiffened at first not knowing how to react being pushed so close to Jeff. Gradually she relaxed against him and let out a contented sigh.

Jeff inhaled slightly and caught a hint of a smell that could only be described as Annie. She smelled slightly of books, highlighters and a flowery scent, which he was too male to identify. It was such a comforting scent. Maybe sitting next to her wasn't such a good idea. But it was too late now; if he got up now and walked away Annie would want to know why, and you smell good probably wouldn't go over well. Especially since she had already accused him of smelling her feet.

"Annie."

"Hmmm?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh. Right." Annie raised the phone to her face. "Wait, how do I know you aren't going to cheat?"

"Annie, how could I cheat? I am going to see the word you play no matter what."

"But you'll see my other letters and try to use them to strategize against me."

"Fine, I'll cover my eyes. Let me know when your turn is over." He pulled his hand that was on the arm of the chair up and held it over his eyes. He could her Annie quickly typing on the phone.

"Done!" Annie said, and passed the phone to him. When he didn't move to make a play, Annie asked, "What's the matter?"

"If I had to cover my eyes so do you." Annie huffed slightly and rolled her eyes as she held both hands to cover them.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed! I was really excited to write this chapter and the next one. I totally watch all those TV specials about Bigfoot and Lochness, and I am always disappointed when they don't find them. I can dream though.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: It's All Downhill From Here

Author: AllVowels

Chapter 6

AN: Sorry this took so long. Life got in the way. There is one part of the story where I imagine Britta and Troy in slow motion. Without giving too much away, try to imagine that in your mind.

* * *

><p>Britta, Troy and Abed followed the large ambiguous tracks for several minutes.<p>

Britta's eyes darted around uneasily, "So if we find this thing, is it dangerous?"

"We should be fine. There might be some hollering and other displays to show dominance, but I don't think it would attack humans. On the other hand, if we are inadvertently tracking a bear, or mountain lion, we may be in considerably more danger."

"Bears? Mountain lions? I did not agree to this when I signed up Abed." Britta complained.

"Ah come on Britta. You love helping animals. Nothing bad will happen." Troy chirped in optimistically.

"I love taking animals in and feeding them from bags of organic free-range chemical-free vegan animal food. I do not love feeding animals bags of me!"

"Is it because you aren't chemical free?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Abed tilted his head and looked back towards Britta, "There have been some instances where you have exhibited signs of being intoxicated on an illegal substance. Bloodshot eyes, erratic movements and the munchies."

"One, that is a NATURAL substance that the government bans to use an excuse to start unnecessary wars and increase police presence in otherwise poor countries. And two… And two…"

"Two?"

Britta gestured about, and opened her mouth several times as if to say something. Finally she muttered, "I've got nothing."

"Guys, I just realized something," Abed and Britta stopped their conversation to turn towards Troy. "Scooby Doo and Shaggy exhibited those signs too."

* * *

><p>Jeff stared at his phone. So far Annie was kicking his ass. Who the hell came up with 'dementia' and got 125 points? Annie that's who. He was working with a jumble of E's, I's and one Q. For pete's sake, he didn't even have an S to just add on to an existing word.<p>

Annie let out a faint sigh next to him and the nuzzled closer into Jeff's side. Jeff pulled his eyes away from the phone and glanced down. Apparently while he was contemplating what to with he's E's and I's, Annie had fallen asleep. Her hand had moved slightly onto his chest and was clutching his shirt. With anyone else, Jeff would have been irritated that his very expensive shirt was being wrinkled. With Annie there was no irritation, unless he counted the warmth that had diffused throughout his chest. It was similar to the feeling he got when he drank really good whiskey.

Is this what a heart attack felt like? Or a stroke? A warm itchy pressure in your chest? Because he had never felt anything quite like it before. The only person who would know the answer was currently passed out in his side. He set his phone down and angled his body so that Annie would lay more comfortable on his chest.

Annie stirred and murmured something incomprehensible.

"Ssh… Go back to sleep." He smoothed her hair down with his hand and quickly shut his eyes. If he died of a heart attack right now, it'd be worth it because his last memories would be snuggling with Annie. If he didn't maybe he would dream of a magical word that consisted of E's, I's and a Q that would knock Annie's dementia on its ass.

* * *

><p>Shirley hopped off the ski lift once the two reached the top.<p>

"Pierce, we made it! The ski lift is not a death trap!" Shirley said while clapping her hands. She turned towards Pierce, but he wasn't there. "Pierce?"

"SHIRLEY! It's defective! It's taking me back down!" Pierce had turned around in his seat to face Shirley as the ski lift descended back down towards the bottom of the ski slope.

"Pierce you were supposed to hop off!"

"HOP! I am not a bunny rabbit!"

"Just stay seated Pierce. We will get you off on the next go around."

* * *

><p>"Oomph!" Britta and Troy exclaimed as they ran into the back of Abed.<p>

"What's going on Ghangis Khan?"

Abed held up his hand signaling for silence and pointed ahead to where a big brown object set.

"OMG! We found one Abed!" Troy cried and did a happy dance.

"No, the dimensions are off. The arms are too short and the body to wide."

"Then what is it?" Britta asked.

"My best guess would be a bear."

"Does someone have a coke and sunglasses?" Troy cried.

"That's polar bears, they aren't native to Colorado."

"Honey! Winnie the Pooh likes Honey!"

"What kind of bear was Pooh?" Britta cried in response to Troy's outburst.

"I DON'T KNOW! Yellow? Abed is there a yellow bear? Abed? ABED?"

"TROY SHUT UP! IT'LL HEAR YOU!"

"YOU SHUT UP BRITTA!" The two stopped screaming and stood panting at each other. Abed stood next to them not moving. His eyes were unfocused while his arms dangled lifelessly by his side.

Britta poked him. "Abed?" Poke. Poke. "Abed?"

"Britta?" Troy said tentatively.

"Not now Troy. Abed is catatonic."

"Oh. Well the most likely bear type thing is starting to move towards us."

"Oh well if that's all…" Britta paused as she finally processed what Troy had just told her. "Troy we need to run."

"What about Abed?"

"You take one arm, I'll take the other and we run."

"Okay. On the count of three. One.."

"No Troy, now!" The two grabbed Abed and attempted to run, but Abed's body refused to budge. He was like a statue. Who knew that moving a man that skinny would prove to be so difficult?

"Abed," Troy whimpered, "We need to go so we aren't mauled."

The brown figure began approaching the trio. A twig snapped grabbing Troy and Britta's attention.

"Every person for her and/or himself. See you Troy!" Britta said and sprinted away.

Troy looked back and forth between Abed, and where Britta had been, "Abed?" He whimpered. "What do I do?" When he received no response, his survival instinct came in. He took one last long look at his best friend.

"Sorry Inspector. BRITTA WAIT FOR ME!" He screamed as he sprinted away, leaving Abed, still unmoving in the dust.

Britta and Troy ran at top speed through the trees. Britta stumbled a few times allowing Troy to catch up with her. From then on the two ran in perfect sync, jumping over trees and dodging branches while there arms wheeled around them. Every once in awhile Troy's feminine screams would pierce the air. Snot ran down both their faces from the chilly Colorado air as the two ran for their very lives.

* * *

><p>Shirley had popped her skis off after the second go around. By the fourth she had sat down on the ground as she waited with her head resting on her hands.<p>

"Pierce, just hop off!"

"You hop off!"

"I already did. That's why I'm here and you're there!"

"I'm white!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"I don't have the black jumping bean in me!"

Shirley glared at him as he quickly descended back down. If he didn't jump off next time, she was leaving. She'd wait two more times at the most.

* * *

><p>Jeff felt safe and warm. He hadn't felt like this in… well ever. As a child he had never had a night where he felt completely safe. Even after his father had left there was always a niggling fear that tonight would be the night he came back.<p>

This was so… nice. His eyes fluttered open. Annie was gone but there was an intoxicating scent of bacon and eggs in the air.

"Jeff! You're awake," He heard Annie's voice cry. "I made your favorite breakfast. An egg white omelet with two strips of low sodium turkey bacon."

That seemed odd. Why was Annie cooking? And how did she get up without him. Maybe her ankle was feeling better.

"You did? Where are you?" Annie giggle came from behind him this time.

"In the kitchen! Will you feed Rasputin while I finish the food?"

"Of course I'll feed Rasputin. Where are the marbles?"

"Beneath the rock." Jeff found the aforementioned rock and grabbed the large bag of marbles. Who knew that a pygmy hippo ate so much? But Annie insisted when they got married that she had to have the cutest pet on the block. And he had to admit a pygmy hippo was adorable. Too bad it was so fat. Maybe him and Rasputin would start the insanity work out tomorrow.

"Rasputin? Here boy!" He didn't know what noise hippos made to imitate it so he just shook the marble bag. At that moment the hippo surfaced and attempted to swallow Jeff whole.

Jeff jerked awake. The warmth was still there, but more concentrated on his side.

Annie's eyes blinked open, "Huh? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just go back to sleep."

"M'kay." Annie snuggled back into his side.

"And Annie?" She made a noise of acknowledgement. "Promise me that we will never play Hungry Hungry Hippos."

"Promise."

* * *

><p>Troy and Britta sat in a cave like alcove, huddled together.<p>

"Do you think that bear is following us?" Britta asked.

"I think we lost him. I mean we are lost so he must be lost too. After all, all these trees look the same."

Britta didn't think a bear could get lost in the woods, but she could try to appreciate Troy's optimism. Key word was try.

"This is just great. We are lost in the woods, being chased by a man hungry bear, all the while Jeff and Annie are cuddled up in a romantic ski lodge making eyes at each other!"

"Britta, why are you so jealous of them? Do you still have feelings for Jeff?"

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Well Abed said that the reason you've been avoiding Annie is because you blame her for stealing men's attention from you. Conversely you don't seem to blame Jeff for liking Annie. You still interact the same with him. Abed said that females are naturally competitive with each other and some other stuff that was complicated. But the point is, do you?"

Britta sat in silence. If Abed said that it must be true, right? But she wasn't mad at Annie, was she? She thought she had gotten over that with the whole Vaughn thing, but lately she hadn't seen Annie much. She thought it was because their schedule was so different. Plus Jeff had been acting more human like (i.e. with genuine emotion) towards Annie. She was supposed to be the one who helped people make emotional breakthroughs. She was going to be a psychologist damn it! If anyone was supposed to help Jeff evolve it should have been her!

When Britta hadn't said anything Troy spoke up again, "Britta I know that it is none of my business but please just hear me out. So how I see it, Jeff is a wall outlet and you are an electrical plug. On the surface you are like, 'Hey these will totally work together.' But then you plug it in and sparks start to fly and the next thing you know the whole floor of building has a power outage. So what I'm saying is that you are one of those weird European plugs... or is Jeff the European outlet? Anyways, no matter how hard you jam yourself together with the outlet you won't work, or you will work for a little while but it ends in disaster. Key point: Don't worry about whatever plug is in that outlet. You just need to find the outlet made for you, because you are awesome and deserve to be filled with electricity without starting a fire and burning your sister bed to the ground."

Britta blinked as she processed what Troy told her. It was sweet, albeit odd. But Troy was right, her and Jeff didn't fit, at times he made her feel bad about who she was. She deserved someone who made her feel awesome even when she britta'd something. And maybe that outlet was closer than she thought.

Britta smiled at Troy, "Troy?"

"Are you going to kill me now?"

"No! I just was wondering why you made me the plug instead of the outlet. Boys have more 'pluggy' anatomy then women."

Troy's eyes widened. "That makes much more sense. If anyone asks, tell them I said it that way instead."

Britta wasn't going to tell anyone about this conversation, so no one should ask. She huddled into his side. "Deal."

"Hey Britta?" Troy asked tentatively.

Rolling her eyes, "Yes Troy?"

"I just wanted to give you permission to eat me first!"

"Troy…"

"No you can argue all you want but I want to make this noble sacrifice."

"Troy."

"Just leave my remains in an awesome position. Like I'm airdunking or something."

"TROY!"

"…"

"I'm not going to eat you. Vegetarian remember?"

This time Troy rolled his eyes, "I knew being a vegetable-tarian would lead to your untimely death."

* * *

><p>Pierce approached the top of the ski lift again. Shirley was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and leaned back in the seat again. He was left behind again. Maybe he could go ahead and take a nap. He reluctantly shut his eyes as he descended back down. He was awoken when the seat began to swing.<p>

"DEFECTIVE SKI LIFT! DEFECTIVE SKI LIFT!"

"Hush."

"Shirley? What are you doing here?"  
>"I skied down again. We will get off this together this time."<p>

The duo approached the top of the ski lift again.

"On the count of three?" Pierce asked.

"Nope now!" Shirley grabbed his arm and jumped off the chair, taking Pierce with her. He slid a few feet before collapsing in front of Shirley. "Pierce! Are you okay?"

"My legs fell asleep sitting on that hard chair."

Annie woke up slowly. She was surrounded by Jeff's unique scent. She recognized the smell of his hair gel, and the slight smell of sunscreen which she assumed was in his moisturizer. The problem was that she was draped across his chest which was pulling her ankle funny. It was throbbing slowly. She tried to move away but Jeff's arms were wrapped securely around her.

"Ah screw it."

"Screw what?"

"Ah!" Annie screamed as Abed spoke. She turned and saw Abed's camera trained on her and Jeff. "Abed what are you doing?"

"I'm filming you and Jeff. The two of you have been muttering very interesting things in your sleep. I'm especially intrigued by the hippo comments."

"Hippo?"

"Yes. Hippo, ring, and furry. Oh and love."

Annie paled. "I said love in my sleep?"

"No Jeff did. He also mentioned Annie's boobs. I didn't realize he was so attached to Troy's monkey. Maybe he was dreaming he was on safari."

Jeff groaned as he woke up. "Where am I?"

"You are in a hotel lobby dreaming about safaris." Abed said while zooming in on Jeff's face, "Would you like to comment on your dream?"

"No." Jeff made a noise of frustration, "Abed what are you even doing in here? I thought you were out skiing with the rest of the group."

"Well you see, Britta, Troy and I were trying to find bigfoot. So we walked approximately 30 feet due north…" Abed stopped his explanation when Jeff held up one of his hands.

"Slow your roll. Give me the cliff notes version."

"We thought we saw a bear, so Troy and Britta ran off leaving me behind."

"Oh Abed!" Annie cried, "Why did you get left behind?"

"I saw on a television the best way to survive a bear was to play dead, but the ground was cold so I just became a statue. They must not have seen the special because they took off running."

"Are they alright? Did the bear follow them?"

"Oh it wasn't a bear. It ended up being Chang in Troy's large coat."

"Wait Chang is here?" Jeff did not sound pleased.

"How did he get Troy's coat?" Annie just sounded confused.

"Well the Dean-a-ling didn't invite me so I strapped myself to the bottom of the space bus while the bus was being filled up. I got stuck underneath the bus overnight, and let me tell you, it was a life CHANG-ing experience. If I still had my tail it would have frozen off. I was able to crawl out this morning and I just pushed on doors until one let me in. I found this fluffy coat and claimed it as my own." Chang popped up next to Abed, still wearing the large coat.

At that moment Shirley hobbled in with Pierce. His arm was over her shoulder as he used her as a makeshift crutch. When they reach the others she plopped Pierce into the nearest chair.

Swinging her eyes towards Jeff and Annie she quipped, "Don't the two of you look cozy. Are the other chairs not comfy Jeff-ry?"

Jeff met her glare and tightened his arms around Annie, who let out a slight meep at the pressure.

"Nope I was too tall for the other chairs and I didn't want Annie to have to move because of her ankle."

"Jeff, dimensional speaking the chair to the right is the correct height for the man of your size. This one is too low for your legs to bend at a comfortable angle."

Jeff turned his glare towards Abed. "Really? Thanks I did not know."

"You are welcome."

Shirley humphed and slide into an open armchair. Annie looked at her and Pierce and asked, "How was skiing?"

"Don't even ask."

Cowed Annie leaned back into Jeff and the remaining group members sat in silence. Soon a soft weeping was heard. It gradually grew louder and louder.

Finally Britta's voice flitted into the room, "Troy, we did what we had to survive. Abed will understand that."

"My best friend was eaten by a bear while I ran away! A bear ATE HIM! How do you precede with a traditional sea burial if the bear ate his sweet sweet flesh?"

"Troy, that is disgusting."

"It's true I do have unnaturally sweet flesh. I think it's cause I spilled pixie sticks on myself though." Abed interjected once the two were fully in the room.

"Abed you are alive!"

"Yep, the bear was Chang." Troy nodded as if that made perfect sense.

Jeff looked around the room at his rag tag group of friends. Annie's ankle was still swollen and looked painful. Shirley was slumped in the chair looking exhausted. Troy and Britta's faces looked chapped and red from being out in the cold so long without proper attire. Pierce looked… like Pierce, and Chang probably had some sort of frost bite from being under the space bus all night.

He stood up abruptly and called out, "Go get your things."

"Are we going to have a sleepover in the lobby?"

"No we are leaving. Annie needs medical attention, and I think some of you have frostbite so we are going to the hospital. Then if everyone is okay we will go to Denny's!"

"Huzzah!" Troy and Abed cried while they sprint down the corridor to their room. Britta and Shirley slowly followed. Pierce gestured towards his bag that was still there from that morning.

"Jeff some of my stuff is still in the room. Would you help me go get it?"

"You just stay here. I'll go to our room." Annie's heart constricted a little at Jeff's words. 'Our' room. Oh how she'd miss hearing that.

Offering Jeff a weak smile, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Jeff entered their room. There was her clothing in the bathroom as well as some personal hygiene items. The rest of her stuff was in the lobby already so he just scooped it up and put it into his bag. They'd sort it out later. Maybe once they were home he'd forget about it and then he'd have an excuse to check in on her."<p>

"Sounds like a plan Winger." He gathered up the rest of his things and headed back to the lobby.

By the time he got back the group was ready to go.

"Here carry this." He said while shoving Annie's bag into Troy's hand. "You carry this one." He continued as he shoved his bag into Britta's hands.

"What are you too good to carry a bag now, Winger?"

Jeff ignored Britta and hauled Annie up into his arms. "Do you want to switch loads? I thought not"

The group followed Jeff out into the parking lot.

"Troy will you open the passenger door?"

"Aye Aye Captain!" He saluted and Jeff set Annie inside.

"Hey I need to sit upfront cause of my claustrophobia!"

"You can suffer for your favorite."

"Jeff I can waddle into the back. It's no big deal." Annie made to get up and winced as her foot touched the truck floor.

Pierce's eyes softened upon seeing Annie struggle, "No, I will be fine in back. I think I'm over my claustrophobia anyway. 3 hours in a tightly enclosed space. Pssh!"

"Are you sure?"

Pierce nodded and grabbed his bag. The rest of the group followed and threw all the bags into the truck and entered the space bus. Jeff climbed into the driver's seat.

"We don't have the key!" Annie cried in alarm. Jeff reached the ignition and wiggled his hand, and the space bus started. "I didn't know you could hot wire a car."

"I can't the Dean left the key in the ignition." And with that, the study group plus Chang were off.

* * *

><p>"Jeff?"<p>

"Yes Annie?"

"Do you think I'll ever get to go skiing?"

Jeff took his eyes off the road and looked at Annie. He quirked his best Winger smile at her, "We will go skiing somewhere nice one day. Without any of this Greendale craziness, and a valid ski instructor and non-deathly ski lifts."

"Promise?"

"I promise." A smile bloomed across her face at his response. Feeling that warmth in his chest again he turned his eyes back to the road.

"Jeff?"

"Hm?"

"We forgot the Dean."

"Oops!" Annie laughed at Jeff's fake look of regret.

"Jeff I'm serious. We need to go back and get him."

"We don't have enough gas. We will send someone for him once we get back. After all we were supposed to be there until tomorrow. A day won't kill him."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>As Jeff pulled into the hospital and unloaded Annie into a wheelchair his phone buzzed.<p>

_Britta: What do I get for not telling Shirley what was hanging out of your bag?_

_Jeff: What was in my bag?_

_Britta: Annie's bra._

_Jeff: Did Shirley see it?_

_Britta: If she had you'd be dead. I'm the only one who saw._

_Jeff: It's not what you think..._

_Britta: Whatever, you owe me BIG._

Jeff sighed and looked over at where Britta and the others were now standing waiting to be seen by health care professional. He was never going to live this down. It wasn't even fair, he didn't even know the bra was in there. He hadn't even seen her... oh wait he did. A goofy smile spread across his face.

Annie's boobs= TOTALLY WORTH IT.

_Jeff: Fine_

* * *

><p>The End<p>

"Guys? Hello? GUYS?" The Dean shouted in the lobby of the ski lodge. "OLLIE OLLIE DEANIE FREE!"

He ran down the nearest hallway. "Guys? I'm serious this isn't funny!"

He darted into the next hallway and ran smack dab into the hotel clerks back.

"Oh I'm sorry… Trent. I didn't see you there." He brushed the husky red head's vest with his hands. "Wait I thought your name was Abner?"

The clerk breathed heavily through his mouth. Abruptly he coughed loudly clearing his throat. "Sorry I had a cold the other day and couldn't talk. And my name is really Leon. The owners of this place never bothered to make me a nametag, so I just reach into the drawer and randomly draw out an old employee's nametag each day."

"Oh how fun. It must be like putting on a new persona each day. I'll have to try it. Anyways have you seen my group?"

* * *

><p>An: Hope you enjoyed this jaunt. I had fun writing it. And as for the hotel employee, I actually did that once when I worked in a hotel. Every day it was like I was someone new because the manager wouldn't get me a nametag.<p> 


End file.
